


Just give it a try

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [97]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: All Bucky had planned for the day was to hang out with Jack, playing matchmaker was a welcomed bonus.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Just give it a try

Bucky hates New York crowds during the Christmas rush. Well he actually hates it all the time but he  _ especially _ hates it during the month of December after about the first week, it just gets worse and much more hectic then.

He skims the text from Jack one more time so he knows the address of the place he wants to meet at and he struggles to find his scarf among the pile of throw pillows he’d moved around from last night’s board game get together. He makes sure his phone is fully charged and swipes a small pad of paper and a pen into his pocket before he heads out the door and for the subway. 

Jack’s already arrived and waiting for him at the coffee shop, lurching up partially from his seat with an overeager wave and relief across his face before apparently reminding himself he’s in public and goes back to a more serious tone. It makes Bucky grin as he gives him a wave back and heads for the line to grab himself something warm to drink too. 

Mentally he hopes the barista’s quick, for his friend’s sake. He knows while Jack doesn’t admit to it, he’s mostly anxious about sitting alone in a coffee house without some kind of backup; and while Bucky’s ASL isn’t as fluent as he wishes it was, Jack appreciates it nonetheless. He seems simply grateful his friends even care that much, to put an effort into learning at least the basics if they can because of his hearing impairment. It’s something they all collectively decided on learning right after the accident and since Steve and Clint already knew it, they had great on-hand teachers to help get the ball rolling.

Bucky does know though that sometimes with him, Jack squints and pauses at his ASL like he’s trying to figure out a vague treasure map or understand a drunk text, but he never tells him, he eventually figures it out and they get on by. Of course, Jack was already fluent before his life had changed and eventually when he was surprised by the group’s gesture, he was a third teacher to give lessons. It made them all stronger together. 

Both of them decide to hit the pool hall after their coffees are finished off, another place Bucky hasn’t gone to but is eager to check out and he’s grateful to escape the drone of Christmas music blaring through the overhead speakers, at least Jack’s lucky on that front. The two of them take a glance at one another the moment they head for the exit, it’s gotten weirdly more busy compared to earlier.

They manage to join the free flow of bodies, following a somewhat easy route two blocks away before Jack wordlessly points to the blinking fluorescent sign shaped into an arrow screaming pool and then they’re jogging through a crosswalk before throwing themselves inside.

A crowd’s trying to get out when they’re coming in and Bucky manages to push himself against one wall quickly enough to skirt any oncoming collisions. Jack, isn’t so lucky, his shoulder bumping into one of the burlier men and despite how solid Jack was, he still ended up stumble sideways while making an attempt to get a wall, the process instead causes him to be on the lap of the guy sitting on a bank of leather benches in the waiting area.

The burly guy immediately says sorry, and Jack gives him a quick thumbs up, the crowd disappearing outside and Bucky can’t help but laugh at the awkward way Jack’s legs are displaced mixed with the shocked surprise written all over the stranger’s face. It’s real fucking awkward, it makes Bucky laugh a lot harder. At least Jack’s sense of direction is good enough to land on the lap of a guy that’s hot. He’s built, dressed well and with that hairstyle, you know he preens a little in the bathroom every morning. It’s a hit or miss with twunks like that, Bucky muses to himself, but he knows Jack’s type and this guy is definitely _it_. 

Jack quickly pushes his hand against the leather seat by the man’s outer thigh and gets himself up though, even in the moody low light tones of the pool hall, Bucky can see they’re both different shades of blush.

“Sorry.” Jack utters, one of the few things he’s confident enough to say verbally still before fixing his peacoat.

“No problem.” The man replies. His hand grasps at the coat to tug Jack back towards his space when another group are leaving for the exit before flashing a casually polite smile and letting go.

_ Way to pick the hottest guy in the room.  _ Bucky signs to him from across the way as Jack comes back towards him.

Jack immediately scowls. 

_ What are you going on about now? _ He throws back with a quick sharp gesture of his hands which easily reveals what he thinks about the stranger than anything else. Usually his body language is animated but subtle, soft spoken and casual like he used to speak. The erratic movements show he’s shaken up, that he totally thinks the guy is hot. Bucky is deeply pleased how this day just got a little bit better.

It gets a notch more fun when he abruptly realizes Jack’s extra seat padding is staring at them, it’s in a way where he’s not looking curiously, it’s more like he might..understand what they’re saying. He’s used to the attention speaking in Sign gets them, Jack’s barely noticed lately, so when people are being especially ignorant of it, they tend to stick out like sore thumbs. This guy though, he doesn’t look like he’s being stupid about it, he looks like he’s  _ interested _ in the topic.

He has to make sure though, because he’s not letting this chance get away if that’s what he thinks is going on.

_ You know what I’m going on about, don’t act coy with me.  _ Bucky signs to Jack, who’s still making faces which means that man really did hit all his ‘lust at first sight’ check boxes.  _ He’s muscular, tanned and has ridiculous cheek bones on top of ridiculous hair. I’m not as dumb as you think I am, he’s drop dead gorgeous and completely your type. _

And yeah, it’s confirmed. Pretty boy can read Sign. He’s flustered and swallows thickly, coppery brown eyes darting from Jack to him then to the ceiling before he digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone, glancing back at Jack again before focusing completely on the screen.

_ Even if he is.. _ Jack trails off and his hands tangle together in sheer nervousness and Bucky feels a pang of sympathy. Jack’s been out of the dating scene for almost a year now, he’s attempted one blind date since the accident and it went down like a blazing inferno. He decided quietly looking but not interacting was better than getting hurt, but it sucked seeing him alone when he had so much to give.  _ He may not even be into guys, for one thing and.. _ Jack trails off again, pressing his lips together pensively, giving his ear a nervous tug before it comes forward again to continue.  _ Being deaf isn’t a trait people look for in a boyfriend, or even a date. I have my bad days too, it’s not always like this. _

Bucky casually catches mystery guy watching the whole thing, he even frowns at the last bit and Bucky gives him a few extra points for that alone. Jack has no idea.

He tries his best not to answer to instinct and roll his eyes. Jack’s self esteem has dive bombed since the whole ordeal, he gets that, especially when his own arm is not flesh and bone but a high end prosthetic he can only afford because he’s in Tony Stark’s good books.

_ Listen, _ Bucky really doesn’t want to make faces and yell in frustration because Jack is really amazing. He may have had a little crush on him when they were first getting to know one another but no one has to know that, especially not him. Well..Steve knows, but only because Nat somehow figured it out and after he assured her it was nothing, she pushed him to “accidentally” mention it to Steve, who was super out of Bucky’s league. How Nat knew exactly how jealous Steve would get, well he’s never going to find out but long story short, Steve made it pretty clear he was into Bucky as much as the other way around. He sighs, pressing his hands together begging for a brick of insight to hit Jack in the head.  _ Jack, you’re a real catch, you’re freaking handsome and smart and charming and tall. Who doesn’t like tall guys, I don’t know. What you’ve been through, the accident was horrific and you need downtime some days, it’s okay Jack, we all do. But you really deserve happiness, you deserve all the good things that are coming your way. If this guy doesn’t see it, then he can take a hike. You should give him your number, if he doesn’t call, no loss, not like you’ll see him again if it’s how it’s going to be. _

_ It looks really busy, we should go.  _ Jack signs back, turning around and heading out the door before Bucky can make a grab for his arm. He’s definitely uncomfortable with the conversation but it’s still frustrating that he won’t even try to put himself out there.

Shoving his way through the crowd and trying to catch up with Jack’s monster wide strides is a workout in its own, especially when he’s trying to escape and Bucky finally manages to catch up when there’s a wait for the crosswalk. 

“Hey.” Bucky says fruitlessly to Jack’s back, tugging at his coat sleeve so that he finally does look back at him. Going back to his hands as soon as they make eye contact.  _ You can’t run away forever. I don’t know why you won’t give it a chance. _

_ Because it’s not worth it, that’s why. There’s no point getting even a little hope up if they’re not going to use the number.  _ Jack says bluntly, turning his head forward again just as the crosswalk signals him to go ahead and Bucky doesn’t know where he’s headed but he’s sure not going alone. 

As he follows him along, he gets that gnawing sensation someone’s following them and he turns to see short, tanned and handsome heading their way, the moment their eyes meet he gives Bucky a crooked unsure smirk like he’s trying to be confident and casual despite the situation seeming a bit weird. Which, it definitely is.

Bucky grabs at the back of Jack’s coat before he ends up galloping down the block again and tilts his head towards the mouth of the alleyway he ducks into when Jack turns to look his way. He winces and pretends something’s missing from his coat pocket as he acts out trying to look in all of them after handing Jack his phone and wallet.

Jack watches in concern as Bucky makes a show of mindlessly digging into his jeans pockets next and the stranger finally catches up, his eyes roaming along Jack’s shoulders and upwards in a comical realization of how tall he really is. If Bucky wasn’t acting, he woulda said it was cute. He does abruptly stop his charade and give Jack a wide annoying grin, gesturing him to turn around.

Jack glances over his shoulder, then looks towards Bucky and does a double take, there’s a clear mix of surprise as well as mortification, but also his brows are doing that thing it does when he’s mildly pissed off. Bucky ignores him in favor of their new friend.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” His new friend says. His body shifts slightly to position himself in a way so Jack can see him properly before extending out his hand just at his forehead before his ear and gesturing it outward like a salute in greeting to Jack.

_ Hello. I’m definitely into guys, I’m single and yeah, maybe being deaf isn’t something I’m on the lookout for but it’s not a bad thing. I got my own problems too, everyone does, I’d still like to take you out for a drink..or coffee? _

He looks even more tense after all the signing, from what Bucky can understand, and really he’s no expert, the stranger is just as bad as he is at ASL. But it made sense enough to understand and the strain across his face seems to hold a deep hope that Jack gets it. He’s definitely got a set of balls on him though, he’ll give him that and definitely earns himself some more points in Bucky’s mind. He glances at Jack, hoping he answers soon and quits harboring that stunned look across his face or else this guy’s going to think he totally made an ass of himself.

The guy’s eyes widen a little in realization and he fingerspells his name out. My name is  _ B-R-O-C-K, sorry I forgot to say that.  _ He shrugs sheepishly.  _ I’m not an expert at ASL. My friend is teaching me. _

_ It’s much better than mine, if I was in your shoes I’m not sure I’d understand everything. _ Bucky encourages with a grin, gracelessly elbowing Jack in the ribs. Truth be told he would but Jack’s taking his damn sweet time to put two and two together.

It startles Jack out of his state and he turns his head to give him a glare for that.  _ Why didn’t you tell me? _

_ So you could jump in a cab and make sure we lost him? Fat chance!  _ Bucky may do some dumb shit but he’s not letting Jack be stupid too. He sighs, giving Jack an earnest smile.  _ Go have some coffee and make new friends. _

If he leaves it for Jack to decide, he’d reschedule for another time and say he already had coffee just so he can take Brock’s number and never call him. Bucky knows, he’s seen him do it twice. He worries too much about his hang ups, and about his disabilities, he’s got one scar the world can see and a bunch under his clothes that he’s great at keeping hidden away. He keeps making sure he can, but he knows Jack’s interested, had seen him peeking looks when he thought Bucky wasn’t paying attention, probably when Brock wasn’t either. He just really wants him going out on a limb for this Brock guy, especially when he’d chased them for two blocks and put in so much effort in a first impression. A guy that didn’t care wouldn’t have bothered and he at least deserves a coffee for that.

So this time, he’s going to decide for Jack and his best friend is going on his date today, as in right now. This is a perfect first meet and aftermath and if it doesn’t work out, well, Brock seems decent enough to part ways without causing any pain to Jack. Now if it  _ does _ work out, Bucky is 100% taking credit for the whole thing, because where’s the damn lie?

The whole internal monologue falls flat in his head when he catches the way Brock’s confident smile shifts to an uncomfortable, tight press of lips. He can see the exact moment he feels like he’s fucked up, shoulders slouching a little and his eyes going a little dim.  _ I guess that’s a no. Sorry I bothered you. _

“Wait.” Jack blurts out, his eyes going a little frantic and wide, it surprises Bucky a little. That he actually  _ says _ it instead of grabbing for Brock means that he really is interested in him, more than Bucky already figured he was. Jack collects himself when Brock pauses, his eyes hopeful and they take a second to look at one another before Jack lowers his head slightly, hands moving carefully before him.  _ I’d like to go for coffee. _ He gazes at Brock, giving him a small tenuous smile.  _ With you. _

Bucky watches them both staring at each other like idiots, there’s no spark between them, it’s more of some kind of invisible inferno. All Brock can do is smirk, like his confidence has returned and he put his hand out for Jack to take and he does, the two shaking hands like no one else is around.

It’s why he pokes them both to get their attention, and then he points to the sign of a coffee shop not too far away like it’s an obvious choice. Jack opens his mouth to obviously object leaving him behind but he puts his hands up in front of his chest to stop him. “Go.”

The sobering idea of Jack being alone with a stranger on his first ever date in a long while has him faltering a little but Bucky reminds him he’s around with just a tap of his phone in his coat pocket before he gives the couple a wave to stop anymore stalling. 

Jack gives him another shaky nod and a small wave before taking the lead and gesturing to Brock that they head towards the shop, Bucky hangs back and he can’t help the grin spread across his face, leaning sideways against the outer brick of a store and folding his arms over his chest as he takes full credits. Nat was going to be so jealous.  


_I’m J-a-c-k_. Jack fingerspells out as they’re walking away, and while Brock probably already picked it up from his eavesdropping, he breaks out in the biggest grin Bucky’s seen yet. _ I’m not good at meeting new people.. _

_ Noticed.  _ Brock points out through his shaky hand shapes, but he’s still smiling away like Jack makes him happy, which Bucky’s sure he is, especially if all turns out well.  _ But you’re trying now. We’ll take it easy. Promise. _

_ Okay. _ Jack agrees, and despite getting further away from his watchful eye, Bucky can see his friend’s shoulders relax a little. Jack isn’t grinning wide, not at all like Brock is, but he’s definitely smiling more openly around someone new and that’s an accomplishment for him.

Bucky fishes out his phone and zooms in before he’s about to lose them to the crowd completely. He catches a perfect sunset and strung up Christmas lights along lamp posts as their backdrop and the new couple are too into their silent conversation to be aware of the world around them. He takes the snap and stares at it with a fond smile, it’s definitely one to keep so he can show Jack later on or maybe put it in a nice frame as a cheesy gift to the both of them for a special occasion.

Whatever way he chooses to go about it, he’s just glad Jack gave Brock a chance.


End file.
